Made of Glass
by turnitintolove
Summary: She laughs to herself, wondering when she became OK with calling the streetlight at the back of the Wal-Mart parking lot 'home.'  An hour after she's curled up in her backseat, she hears a knock on her window.


Santana hates Starbucks. She didn't use to, but the smell of coffee follows her around like her own personal raincloud of caffeine. She pulls up into the Starbucks parking lot at 4:00 AM and grabs her bag. They were happy to hire someone so willing to work the opening shift. She unlocks the back door and makes her way into the small employee bathroom and flicks on the light. The shower stall is tiny, but it has hot water, so she's not really complaining. She's perfected her new routine. 10 minute shower, 5 minutes to dry her hair, 5 minutes to put on make-up, 5 minutes to make it look like she was never there, and 5 minutes to look like she was just early for her shift.

She pulls into the school parking lot with enough time to change into her Cheerios uniform and switch out her books.

"Hey!" Brittany bounces over to meet her at their lockers.

"Hey." Santana is staring at her books; unable to remember which class she has first. Exhaustion slowly creeping up her body.

"You ok? You look kinda tired."

"Yeah Britt. I was just up late with some homework." After glancing at the books that Brittany is grabbing, she remembers her schedule. English, history, and then math. Her books feel like lead weights in her arms.

"You smell good. New body wash?" Brittany is leaning in close, and Santana is too tired to back away. They're still performing this strange dance around one another, unsure of where they stand.

"Huh?"

"You smell like coffee. I like it!"

"Oh, yeah." She smells like coffee again. Stupid Starbucks. "Thanks." They walk to class, and the day is a blur. Just like everyday for the past two and a half weeks.

She sits at the back of the choir room and tries to stay awake, but her body has other ideas.

"Santana. Santana." She jolts up as her name is being called. "I let you back in here, and now you're just using rehearsal time to catch up on sleep? I expect better from you." Mr. Schuester is shaking his head as he goes back to the whiteboard. "Now, as I was saying, this Friday is parent night. Your parents are invited here at 7:00, they'll be given a copy of your class schedule and be going to 15 minute versions of your classes." The Glee club lets out a collective groan. "Now, I was thinking that we could use this as an opportunity to tell your parents something new about you. I know a lot of you are seniors and are getting ready for college. Well, now is the time to maybe tell them how much you appreciate them, or tell them something you've always wanted to." The upperclassmen start to nod, and you can see the gears start turning. "I want you all to take this seriously, this is also your chance to show them what we really do here." With that, he dismisses the class.

Before Mr. Schue can reprimand her for using glee club as naptime, Santana bolts out the door and heads towards her car. When she gets there, Quinn is leaning against the driver's side door.

"Can I help you?" Santana is throwing her stuff into the backseat, eyeing the blonde.

"Is there a reason you have a pillow and blanket in your backseat?" Quinn is still leaning against the black car, despite the glare than Santana is giving her.

"Is there a reason you care?"

"Santana." She's giving her this knowing look, a look that Santana does _not_ like.

"Quinn."

"What's-"

"I took Britt out stargazing. Is there a problem with that?" Quinn gives Santana a once over. She sees the usually clean and snug Cheerios uniform with a few smudges and hanging loosely on her body. She also sees the bags under Santana's eyes. Instead of fighting her, she sighs and pushes herself off of the car and walks towards her own.

Santana gets into her car and grips the steering wheel before pulling out and heading back to the same damn Starbucks to do her homework before she takes the closing shift. She picked this one because she had never been to it, so she's banking on the hope that no one she knows goes to this Starbucks either. The manager doesn't ask why she opens and closes, someone is willing to do the work, so why deny them?

After her shift, she gets in her car and drives across the intersection to the Wal-Mart parking lot. Same spot, near the back but under a street lamp. She makes sure the doors are locked and changes into a pair of sweats and curls up in the backseat for the few hours before her next shift.

The rest of her week goes the same. Open, school, try not to fall asleep in class (especially glee), homework, close, fall asleep in the parking lot. Its going fine until they're in a dance rehearsal on Thursday and her limbs are almost numb from lack of sleep, and maybe a little from sleeping in her car. She can't control her body, and when she accidentally falls onto Rachel, all hell breaks loose.

"Santana, stop trying to break me!" Rachel is pushing Santana off of her and trying to get as much distance from her as possible.

"I'm not trying to break you, you insufferable dwarf! Maybe if you had any concept of personal space, I wouldn't have to fucking body check you!" Santana spits it out from her place on the floor.

"Santana, language!" Mr. Schuester is trying to calm Rachel down.

"No, she doesn't take this seriously! You kicked her out for a reason! She's just trying to sabotage us again from the inside. Only this time she's trying to kill me!"

"If I wanted you dead, we would have had your funeral by now. You ever thought of that?" Santana is grabbing her bag and starting to pack it. "You know what, I'm done for today." No one tries to stop her. Even Brittany is unsure of what to do. For the past three weeks, Santana has distanced herself, closed herself off to everyone and made herself almost impossible to read.

Puck is the first to break the uncomfortable silence, "Anyone else notice that she's been extra bitchy lately? Anyone know if she got knocked up or something?" They all look at him. "Not by me, jerks."

"She has been…different recently. She told our math teacher to stick her formulas where she's sure no man has ever touched her." Kurt adds and laughs at the memory of their teacher stuttering back at Santana.

"She, wait, what?" Mr. Schuester isn't sure he understood.

"Oh you heard right. It was pretty epic. I think the poor woman is scared of her." Kurt shakes his head as the other students gape at him.

"Brittany, do you know what's going on?" Mike is the only one who's noticed that they haven't been attached at the hip, or pinky, for weeks.

But Brittany just shakes her head, "I don't know. I know she's been super tired lately. I think that's why she's having trouble dancing and stuff. But she won't talk to me. Every time I try, she just makes something up and leaves." Brittany is looking at her fellow club members, hoping one of them will offer an answer.

"Come on Britt. Lets go cheer you up." Quinn takes her hand and guides her out of the room and into the parking lot. "They're so blind." She doesn't elaborate, but Brittany is glad to know that she's not the only one who's noticed that Santana isn't herself.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Brittany is unfamiliar with this part of town, Santana usually drives her places.<p>

"I found this really awesome store over the summer. And I think you'll like some of their stuff." Quinn smiles at her. "So what's up with you and Santana? Have you guys figured out your, whatever it is?" Brittany turns to look at her. Her mouth opening and closing a few times, but no words coming out. "Oh please, you thought I didn't know? I've known the two of you for years, and I'm pretty sure I knew before either of you figured it out."

"I-we, I mean. Uhm. I don't know. I mean, I love her. And she loves me, at least she told me she loves me. But then I went to that dance thing over the summer, and she went to Puerto Rico. We were OK at the start of the year, and then, I don't know. What, what if she doesn't love me anymore?" Brittany now has tears streaming down her face. Those were fears that she hadn't voiced. Afraid that if she did, they would come true.

"I don't think Santana has the ability to not be in love with you Brittany. Besides, stargazing sounds like a really cute date." Quinn watches Brittany out of the corner of her eye.

"What?"

"Stargazing. Didn't she take –"

"No. We haven't gone out in like, forever." Quinn grips the steering wheel until her knuckles are white. "Why would she tell you that?"

"I don't know. But I have a feeling, and I don't like it." Brittany goes to ask her what she means, but sees the fire in Quinn's eyes and decides to wait.

They pull into a spot right in front of the store, and Brittany can tell that she's going to like it. The window is lined with accessories of various shapes and colors.

"Its like Claire's, but on a lot of drugs!" Brittany grabs Quinn's hand and drags her inside, not seeing that Santana's car is parked a few spots down, and that Quinn was staring at it.

Ten minutes later, and Brittany has a full basket. Half of it are things she thinks Santana will like, and one thing she hopes she'll love. A black heart necklace, that when held to the light, is red. "See, when you first look at it, it looks kinda dark and scary, but when you really look at it, its beautiful." Quinn smiles at Brittany's description of both the jewelry and of Santana, because she does have a point.

"How do you feel about Starbucks?" Quinn nods her head towards the building across the parking lot.

"As a drink or as a corporation?"

Quinn gapes at her before she remember to close her mouth, "As a drink?" She doesn't mean for it to come out a question, but the previous statement has left her a little dumbfounded.

"Sounds good!" Brittany grabs her hand, and Quinn forgets the odd statement, she doesn't understand how Santana just _gets_ Brittany and the intricacies of her mind.

They make their way into the empty store and hear music. "Oh, I like this song! It's a little sad, but I like it!" Brittany starts to hum along. Quinn realizes that there isn't any music, and that someone is singing. That _Santana_ is singing.

They walk up to the counter and Brittany stops humming and stares. "What are you doing here?" Quinn didn't want to believe that Santana was standing there, in a green apron, ready to take orders. She immediately sees the panic in Santana's eyes, but as soon as it was there, it's gone.

"I'm plotting my world domination by slipping mind control drugs into coffee here in Lima. The fuck does it look like I'm doing?" Santana shoots at Quinn, she's trying not to look at Brittany. She didn't want her to know that she was here.

"Santana, why didn't you tell me you got a job?" Brittany looks hurt, and it kills both of the other girls. Quinn shoots Santana a look that says, _See what you've done?_

"It's not a big deal. Its just a job Britt." Santana is looking down, finding the buttons on the cash register very interesting. It's at that moment that her manager walks in, and she's never been more grateful for an adult to interrupt.

"Santana, we got our shipment of red cups, I need you to go stock them."

Santana nods and almost runs into the back, finding solace in boxes and shelves of the stock room. When she finishes and walks back out, she's relieved to find that Quinn and Brittany have left. When her manager tells her to go home early, she nods and heads to her car. She laughs to herself, wondering when she became OK with calling the streetlight at the back of the Wal-Mart parking lot 'home.' An hour after she's curled up in her backseat, cursing global warming for what is sure to be an early winter, she hears a knock on the window. She's just hoping it isn't some creeper who watched her change, or the cops telling her that her parents have finally reported her car as stolen. So when she sits up to find Quinn and Brittany staring at her, she wishes it had been a Wal-Mart parking lot serial killer.

She lets out a heavy sigh as she unlocks the door and steps out into the chilly October air. She doesn't have the energy to try and scare them off, so she just stands there, staring at her feet.

"You going to tell us what's going on?" Quinn doesn't sound angry, which surprises Santana, she sounds concerned. Genuinely concerned.

So she breaks down. Brittany catches her before she can fall to the ground, she sits down in the backseat and pulls Santana into her lap and rocks her back and forth. "Shhhh, you're ok. I got you. Shhhh." Quinn kneels awkwardly so she can wrap her arms around Santana and help Brittany rock her. "We got you baby, its ok."

They calm Santana down enough to get her into the passenger seat, and Brittany drives to her house, never letting go of Santana's hand. Quinn follows behind, trying to piece together the last three weeks, unable to come up with a real answer as to why her friend has been living in her car. It's 12:45 by the time they pull up to Brittany's house, Quinn grabs Santana's bags from the trunk, while Brittany carries an exhausted Santana up to her room. The three of them curl up in Brittany's bed, like they used to before life got complicated.

"What happened?" Quinn brushes a few stray hairs away from Santana's face.

"They, uh, they kicked me out." She doesn't sound angry, just defeated, which breaks both Brittany and Quinn's hearts.

"When?" Quinn asks her, Brittany doesn't seem to be able to bring herself to ask.

"About three weeks ago." She goes on to tell them about coming out to her parents, on accident. Her mother hearing her practice her speech in her bedroom, the yelling, the blaming Brittany, the damning her to hell, all followed by the stony silence and the 30 minutes she had to pack up and leave. She explains the job, opening and closing at a Starbucks on the outskirts of town so that no one would find out, the sleeping in her car, and falling asleep in classes.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Quinn is fighting her own tears.

"My own parents don't want me, what makes you think anyone else would?"

"Is that really how you feel?" Brittany finally says something. The silence she receives is a blaring _YES_. "Oh Santana." She pulls her in and feels Santana's body start to shake with a new wave of tears. "I want you. I will always want you. I meant what I said Santana, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. And I will always, _always_ want you." The three of them fall asleep, Brittany and Quinn holding onto Santana as tight as they can, letting her know that she's loved.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mrs. Pierce nods and holds Santana as she tells her that she's always considered her to be a part of the family. But she isn't allowed to paint Brittany's room black. Little by little, Santana is grateful that it was Quinn who was knocking on her window, and not some Wal-Mart parking lot serial killer. Maybe things do get better. Until she remembers that tonight is that stupid parent night, and her parents have always been one's to keep up their reputations. She really <em>really<em> doesn't want to see them.

After they leave for school, Mrs. Pierce calls Starbucks and tells them that Santana will no longer be working and explains what was going on. Her manager doesn't argue.

Santana's day goes better than any she's remembered in the past three weeks. It's amazing what a full night's sleep can do for your focus and attention span. She remembers what books she needs and actually aces a pop quiz on World War Two. Come lunchtime, she actually has something to eat, courtesy of Mrs. Pierce and the best sandwiches ever.

"Why were you singing that song yesterday?" Brittany sits down next to her and Quinn raises her eyebrow. Santana hates that damn eyebrow.

"Oh, I was thinking of singing it tonight. At that thing." Santana stares at the other half of her sandwich.

"Wait, you're going to sing that to _your parents_?" Quinn is surprised and her eyebrow is almost to her hairline.

"Stop with the fucking eyebrow thing. Jesus. Yes. I was thinking of singing it to my parents. Because I kind of hate them, and I don't need them." Santana says it with such a tone of finality; Quinn can tell that she's been telling herself that she doesn't need them since she got kicked out. But she's pretty sure she does actually hate them. Quinn knows she and Brittany do.

"I think that's very brave. You should do it." Brittany squeezes her hand under the table and smiles.

"You think I should really do it?"

"I think you already know the answer to that." Quinn smiles. "And for the love of god, just date already!" Santana blushes as Brittany presses a lingering kiss to her cheek.

* * *

><p>"Welcome Glee Club parents! I am Will Schuester, director of New Directions. Now, I could go on and on about what we do in glee club, and what being in glee has done for your kids, but I would rather show you. Our graduating members are going to perform some songs. The assignment this week was for them to find a song that expresses how they feel. If they wanted to tell you something, anything." He smiles at the parents sitting on one side of the risers and motions to the other half, where the students are sitting. "Who wants to go first?"<p>

Rachel's hand shoots up, but Santana speaks up, "Mr. Schue, I'd like to go first."

He smiles at her and motions for her to take the floor. The parents turn to Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, sitting at the back, suddenly looking nervous. Brittany smiles at Santana as she nods her head for the music to start.

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
>Catching teardrops in my hands<br>Only silence, as it's ending  
>Like we never had a chance<em>

_Do you have to make me feel like  
>There's nothing left of me?<em>

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em>

The students in the room focus on the girl in front of them. They take her in, really take her in. She's thinner than she should be. Dark circles under her eyes. Unshed tears and shaking hands.

_As the smoke clears, I awaken  
>and untangle you from me<br>Would it make you, feel better  
>to watch me while I bleed?<br>All my windows still are broken  
>But I'm standing on my feet<em>

The room turns to look at her parents as Santana's tears start to fall. They see the hard looks, the judgment. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce pity them. They let their own prejudices get in the way of loving their daughter. As she finishes the song, Brittany gets up and wraps her arms around Santana. It only takes a few seconds for the rest of the group to follow suit. They hold her up and try to put her back together, piece by fragile piece.

"Well, I've seen enough." Mr. Lopez stomps off of the risers, his wife in tow. "This – club, has turned my daughter into someone I don't recognize or care to know."

"This club, has taught her to be a better person. Did you know that she used to throw slushies at people? Or that she used to call me a lot of names?" To everyone's surprise Rachel is defending Santana.

"I still do that."

"Yes, but you've narrowed it down. Did you know that she wrote a song for us? A really good song. Or that we won sectionals last year because of her? How about that she's a really good leader? Or a really good dancer? How about the fact that she created a group to help stop bullying at our school? So you may not want to know her, but we do."

Rachel stands strong against Mr. Lopez. He takes another look at the group surrounding his daughter and walks out of the room. Mrs. Lopez looks back, a hint of regret ghosting her features, but just as quickly as it appeared, it's replaced by anger.

"I think I speak for my fellow Glee Clubbers, when I say that I think this was an appropriate display of what this club is. Nor do I think anymore performances will be necessary."

Mr. Schuester stares at his group of kids in awe. He's seen them pull together, but not like this. "Well, I think I have to agree with Rachel, how about I give you a tour of our auditorium?" The parents nod, understanding that their kids need a few moments alone to collect themselves.

Once the room is clear, they all disperse themselves around the floor. "Thank you. For standing up to him. You didn't have to do that."

"Don't be ridiculous Santana. Of course I did You're my teammate. And no matter what you think, that makes us all family."

Santana nods, "Thank you. All of you."

"You ready to go home?" Brittany can see the exhaustion take over Santana's features. Santana just nods and lets herself be lead away. Before they reach the door, she pulls herself to her toes and kisses Brittany. It's small and simple but it says a million things, it mostly says _I love you._ As they round the hallway, she's pretty sure she hears everyone breathe out _finally._


End file.
